


Witch's daughter

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: What if Gothel was not evil? This rapunzel was never locked in a tower. Gothel and her adopted daughter love each other.





	Witch's daughter

"Mama! The village children were saying nasty things about me and you!" Rapunzel said. 

"Yes? What did they say?" Gothel said calmly.

"They said that I was born out of wedlock, so that means I'm a... a bastard! But then some of them said you're a witch so that means I was kidnapped by you! They said I can't be your daughter because we look nothing alike.

"I tried to tell them that those were all lies, but they insisted that their parents were the ones who said it first so it must be true," Rapunzel said, hot tears running down her cheeks.

Gothel sighed, she clutched the sobbing little girl to her dress, her hand rubbing comforting circles on Rapunzel's back. It was inevitable. Gothel knew that her presence in the village as a healer would be viewed with fear and suspicion. 

The villagers came to her, pleading and snivelling when their children dislocated a shoulder or burned with fever, but she knew what they whispered behind her back. At least their children had not yet learned to lie or put up pretenses. 

Rapunzel had to learn from them what their parents thought of her and her mother.

"How could they say such terrible things, mama? You helped them so many times, sometimes they even promised to pay but then deny it when the time comes," Rapunzel said.

"I guess it's time to tell you who you really are, Rapunzel. You are not a bastard, your parents were married," Gothel said.

"My parents? So I'm not your daughter then," Rapunzel said.

"I saved your father's life. In return, I asked him that which he would find but did not expect as a reward," Gothel said.

"So... my father didn't expect to find me?" Rapunzel said, confused.

"He didn't know his wife was pregnant. So you were his surprise, my surprise," Gothel said.

"Oh," Rapunzel said. "Must be strange to have a child as a reward."

"How so?" Gothel said. 

"Because you're not married, mama? So if unmarried women suddenly have children then... people will gossip," Rapunzel said.

"My dear, I have always wanted to have a child. I cannot have children of my own so you were the best reward I could ever wish for," Gothel said.

"I wish I really was your daughter, mama. You're really beautiful," Rapunzel said.

Gothel smiled. "So are you, daughter," she said.

The secret to her beauty was magic. Gothel healed her patients and remained youthful all through the magic of Rapunzel's hair. Gothel was a sorceress, not just a practitioner of herbal remedies. In a way, the villagers were right. She was a witch.

"Rapunzel, I haven't finished telling you everything," she said. 

.............  
At the end of it, Gothel felt hollow. She had told Rapunzel everything, told her that Rapunzel was actually a princess to the kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel would surely leave her now, why else would she want to live in poverty when she could live in a castle?

"I will take you to Corona, Rapunzel. You belong there, not here," Gothel said.

She would be dressed in fine gowns, living in luxury that Gothel could never give. 

"Mama, why are you crying?" Rapuzel said in alarm.

"No, it's nothing. Something in my eye, that's all," Gothel said.

"Mama, your hair is turning white! Are you ill? It's not too late, we can turn back now before we reach the castle," Rapunzel said.

Ah. The magic was wearing off. Gothel would no longer look eternally in her thirties.

"I'm finally starting to look my age, daughter. It was bound to happen one day, I'm not growing any younger," Gothel said gently.

"Mama? What will happen to you when I'm not around? Who will help you heal the patients?" Rapunzel said.

"Don't worry about me, Rapunzel. Be happy, think about your future. That is all I ask," Gothel said.


End file.
